


VRong Victim

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Identity Erasure, Latex, Mindwipe, dronification, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A single mother tries out her son's newfangled VR system, to see if she can end up bonding with him a little more. Shame he's rigged it to trap bullies.
Series: January Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 27





	VRong Victim

**Author's Note:**

> For Robo.

In the modern age, technology has been known to progress at lightning pace speeds. What was once revolutionary was suddenly a relic, and that process repeated time and time again. The ones that had grown up with personal computers were astonished to find it compact enough to fit inside somebody’s pocket just a few decades later, and a much more advanced edition at that.  
  
One of the people who had been outpaced by technology was the aging, yet still youthful Holly Walters, a suburban mom who had been doing her best to get by. Sure, she had a better job than most, but she still had to work the best she could to support her young son Hans. Ever since his dad perished in the war overseas, she was left as his lone parent, which meant that parenting suddenly became a lot more difficult.  
  
As a result, she frequently had to just let him be alone with whatever he wanted to play with since she had to go through so much work to support the two of them. By the time she finally got a promotion that earned her some time to breathe, he suddenly didn’t want to bother her too much. Sure, they ate dinner together, but he always shut himself away not long after.  
  
This was not one of those days. Today, when the sun was shining brightly outside, young Hans asked if he could go play with some of the friends he had made in school. Of course, Holly was happy to say yes, pleased that he was at least not becoming a shut-in when he still had such a bright life ahead of him. This also gave her so much time to clean away at the house, so he could come back and see how sparkly his room was.  
  
“Hmmm…” The blonde mother muttered to herself as she looked into her son’s room, scratching the back of her head as she noticed that it looked downright spotless! He hadn’t really been a messy boy at all. Maybe she could chalk that up to how she had managed to teach him some important lessons when he was younger, but that meant that she didn’t have much to surprise him with.  
  
Instead, what drew her attention was a headset that laid flat on the ground. Something she had never seen before. Or rather, never seen used before. He had asked if he could use some of his allowance, alongside a few chores in the future, to buy some sort of gaming device. Was this it?  
  
“Back in my day, we had tv machines, and we liked them. Now you… wear them on your head? Isn’t this supposed to be sci-fi stuff or something?” Holly asked aloud as she twirled the surprisingly light headset around with her fingers, humming to herself. Maybe the games that the headset needed weren’t as good as the old stuff, and she could teach him a thing or two about fun in her age. Then their relationship could slowly start to heal…  
  
With that plan in mind, she threw caution to the wind as she tried to fit the headset on her head. It took a bit of struggling and adjusting the straps so that they fit an adult’s head, but it was worth it. It was utterly snug once she actually got it on, and it made her feel quite pleased with herself. Even an old fossil like herself could manage to toy with something new that the kids were into!  
  
Though, now there was another problem. She only saw black on the visor part of the headset. It was way too dark, so dark that she thought she might fall over if she tried to walk. “Where’s the on switch… there should be some sort of on switch for these kinds of things. Maybe on the back?” The motherly woman muttered to herself as she tried to push around on the back of the headset, hoping to aimlessly push the button she needed.  
  
Eventually, she managed to trigger the device by brushing her finger against some sort of triangle, and immediately she saw an image pop up in front of her eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly a good one. It was bright red, and it said something in fancy lettering that seemed to be in a different language? She couldn’t tell, it was a little too blurry for her. Maybe she should’ve worn glasses before trying this thing.  
  
“Did I break it? Oh good god, what if I broke it? Hans is never going to forgive me if I broke his new toy-” Holly almost went into a state of panic, only to feel a slight shock to the back of her head. “Wha? What was that?” She asked aloud, turning around to try and see something… only to realize that she couldn’t see anything thanks to the headset. “Oh. Right, let me just…”  
  
BZZZZ  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the shock return with a vengeance, this time causing a proper burst of electricity to circuit its way around the headset. She didn’t understand what was going on, but she could definitely tell that it hurt. It hurt so much that her thinking got slower and her movement got duller. In fact, everything started getting a lot worse about her, and she… she…  
  
What was she doing exactly? She was looking at that red screen, then something started hurting in the back of her head, and now she was drooling all over the floor. Was drooling a bad thing? The screen seemed to indicate that it was, so she reached up to wipe it away as she slowly let her eyes glaze over the text on the screen.  
  
Unbeknownst to her consciousness, she was being reprogrammed. The headset, meant for VR gaming, had been tampered with, all thanks to her son! What she didn’t know, was that he had a few bullies that had begun to mock him over the toys that he always brought to school. This time, he was going to bring his most expensive toy and allow them to try it out. Of course, once they’d experience the same thing she was going through, they’d be much nicer and compliant…  
  
The words on the screen certainly seemed to make imply that. They were all about some sort of memory being erased and some sort of personality being input into her head. Something about complete servitude towards the owner of the unit. She could feel her cheeks blushing as a brief image of her son’s genitalia flashed on the screen, making her nethers flush and grow wet in a mere second…  
  
Eventually, her mind just stopped. The words on screen very clearly read “DRONE MEMORY DRAINED.”, before the colors shut off. Everything was replaced by black. Not just her vision, but something more as well. She could feel something creeping down her body, even if her mind had stopped. Her thoughts were frozen, but her senses had not.  
  
If she could pull off the headset, she would’ve noticed that her body was now covered in a thin layer of latex. Gone were all of her clothes, eaten by the black substance that gave her body a nice exhibiting flavor. Instead, she was now practically naked, her nipples brushing out against the black fetish wear. This was why the bullies would’ve backed off and never bothered him again… Because he would’ve turned them all into fetish drones wearing latex, with their minds wiped so that they would never antagonize him ever again…  
  
What would Hans think once he saw his mom in this state…?  
  
\---  
  
“Mom! I’m home!” The voice of Hans echoed throughout the suburban home as he closed the front door behind him. He thought it was a little strange that he couldn’t see his mom anywhere, so he decided it would be best to just go up to his room and have a little fun with the many video games that he had bought.  
  
His jaw dropped the second he stepped inside, noticing the shape of his mother standing in the middle of the room, a headset adorning her head and a layer of slick latex covering every other part of her skin. Even her face wasn’t left uncovered, so she looked like a generic pervert who was really into identity erasure…  
  
“M-Mom? Mom, is that you?” The young boy asked, and the drone turned towards him…  
  
Holly didn’t say anything for a second, but that was only because the headset obscured her vision. She finally took it off and approached him in a very mechanical fashion. “Greetings, Master. How may I serve you.” She stated very bluntly…  
  
“Oh god, it really is you, oh god…” He muttered, rubbing his hands on his face in shock. “Oh god, what am I going to do? You’re... You need to be normal, I can’t..” The shocked little boy was caught utterly unprepared for this. He hadn’t anticipated that somebody besides the bullies would fall prey to his little prank…  
  
The drone that was his mother tilted her head slightly. “Master?” She asked, very simply. “What do you want from me?”  
  
Hans took a deep breath as he walked over to his bed, closing the door behind him as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Okay, okay… I’m going to have to find stuff on the internet that can teach you how to be a mom, but…” He paused, sighing as he felt his pants grow tight thanks to how sexy the latex-clad woman looked…  
  
Before he just tossed the obstructive things aside, letting his cock air out. “Service me, Drone.” In the end, he was just going to make use of her and worry about the difficult stuff later. At least he knew that she’d be useful for this kind of stuff.  
  
Holly listened and did what her drone programming told her to. It was her duty to obey and pleasure her Master, in whichever way he ordered. Just like a good drone should.  
  
Just like a good mother should’ve.


End file.
